Practically Related
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: He grew up in the same house as her... but that didn't stop those...urges Sequel to "Silent Screams" rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_OooOOooOOOooOOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOO_

_"How much money do we have?" Jazmine muttered quietly as she sat on the hardwood floor, the cold overtaking her small body. Huey took out what he could stuff in his pocket before leaving his old home and examined the contents._

_"Uh...37 dollars and 76 cents,"_

_"That enough to get us to Chicago?"_

_"No. That's why we're hopping a train,"_

_Jazmine mewed in worry as she hugged her knees. The two made quite a pair. She was dressed in her usual pink hoody and lighter pink jumper with white stockings and pink shoes. She had a Hello Kitty Back Pack and a Little Mermaid suitcase next to her. Huey had a black back pack and something that resembled a briefcase, but being the abid Boondocks fans we are, we can conclude that it's the box he keeps his weapons in._

_"Huey?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"No,"_

_"Are you sad?"_

_"No,"_

_"Are you angry that my Mommy and Daddy said no?"_

_Huey turned his head away, angered by the conversation. He was there when Jazmine asked. Bad timing. Tom and Sarah weaved everywhich way to dodge a flat out, "no". Saying he'd be better taken care of in a home. Jazmine started crying, saying that he had no one and blah blah. But it didn't matter. Social services sent him up to his room and told him to be back down to be taken away._

_He snuck out the window... but he came back for Jazmine. Who was already packed, and had no trouble crawling out of her window and following him all the way to the train station._

_Which is where we have our heroes now. Sitting on the stagnant train that Huey had double checked to make sure it's next route was in fact to Chicago. They had shut the car so no one would find them stowing away. It wasn't a passenger train, so they were sitting in a shipping cart full of boxes. _

_"Huey... is it...okay if I'm kinda scared?"_

_  
"You can still go home, Jazmine,"_

_"I don't want to," She nearly whispered, "We're...family now, right?"_

_Huey didn't say anything. He just made himself comfortable with his bag as a pillow and tried to shut his eyes, "Lets just... get some sleep, kay?"_

_"Okay," She said quietly, scooting a bit closer to him. He nudged away and she nudged nearer._

_OooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOo_

_There was a horrible noise, followed by a grunt. Huey's eyes slowly opened to see a flashlight shining in his face._

_"We found em!"_

_"Damnit!" _

_"Jazmine? Is my baby in there?"_

_Huey tried to make a run for it by rushing at the door, but he was caught by a cop and held back, just like at the car wreck. He did all he could to escape, but he was stuck tight. _

_"Calm down, kid,"_

_"PUT HIM DOWN!" A shrill voice shouted. Huey's eyes widened when they fell on the mulatto girl lunging her little body at the cop. she wrapped her arms around his leg and gave his knee a solid bite, "Hurry, Huey! Get outta here!"_

_She was grabbed by two strong hands, but she started her own kicking and screaming, though Huey's had stopped, "Put me down! Daddy! Huey has to go home!"_

_"Jazmine! What has gotten into you? We were worried si-"_

_"Huey needs a FAMILY, Daddy!" She shouted, trying to squirm away, "No one will love him if he goes away!"_

_OOoooOOOoooO Five Years Later OOooOOooooOOooOO_

"Good Morning!" Jazmine chirped loudly, leaning over the bunk to see her "foster brother" already awake, laying on his back and casually reading a small novel.

"Morning," He mused cooly.

"Woo! It's Saturday!" She cheered, jumping off the top bunk and steching her arms. Huey blushed, turning his eye away from her tiny shorts and oversized Tshirt that fell off her thin frame. _Sheesh_. Why couldn't he get his own room? Tom was too naiive. No way he would have let this continue if he knew how...

Fuck, he let a boy going through PUBERTY share a room with his own daughter for God's sakes. Well, Puberty had long passed, and the two were FAR into teenaged--hood and they were still roomies. No complaints from Jazmine... and no outloud ones from Huey. 

Tom was stupid. Case closed.

"Whaddia wanna do?" She asked casually, twisting her body back to look at him. 

"Read,"

"Oh. We can read any day," She teased, lifting the book from his grasp and hanging it in her grasp playfully, "Lets get breakfast,"

"Jazmine," Huey breathed, reaching for the book. He rolled out of bed and tried to get it from a standing position. She tucked the book behind her back and he reached around, but pulled back when he realized how much... actual TOUCHING that was. He cleared his throat and held out his hand sternly. "Give it,"

"Huey! You're no fun!" She giggled, leaning into him. He pulled back but gulped. She just smiled her playful smile and his hands twitched, hovering just at her sides. Her smile faded and her eyes widened into a concerned frown, "Something wrong? You look... shooken up,"

"I'll... be in the shower," He muttered darkly, sidestepping her and heading for the hall.

_OooOOooOOOooOOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOO_

_Yeeeah... yall wanted a sequel, right?_

Oh yeah! I got first place for my speech... but thats only cos the othertwo chicks i was competing against forgot their speech and ran off CRYING (not exagerating) i didnt memorize my speech at ALL so i just wung it...winged it...wung it...uh...w/e. I BSed the thing AND i finished it so they HAD to give me the trophy.

SUCK IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Huey stepped out of the shower and headed downstairs, clad in dark purple 0pajama pants and a towel draped over his shoulders as he tried to dry the loose curls on the back of his neck. He stopped when he spotted the young mulatto girl lounging on the couch, still in her skimpy PJs. She had a fashion magazine draped over her lap and a palacant smile on her lips.

"Oh. You're out," She mused, hopping up and grabbing hold of her own towel before crossing paths with him, "My turn," 

She passed him and felt a shiver run down her spine. She loved the way he always smelled after a shower. He had this... extremely sexy body wash that he wore. But she was sure he only wore it because it saved rainforests or something like that.

He smelled like spice and...well... SEX. 

She made it to the shower and shut the door firmly behind her before stripping herself of her clothes. She reached out and touched the bottle sitting on his side of the shower stuff. Yes, they shared a bathroom too. 

You see, there were three bathrooms in the house. One in her parents room, one downstairs and one in the upstairs hall... Huey and Jazmine shared the upstairs hall one. 

Anyway, she popped the top of the bottle open and took a big wiff. God... it was so... ugh!

_oOOooOO_

Jazmine trotted down the steps, all dressed for the day. Huey, who was also dressed now, nearly spit up his grape soda.

She was clad in hunter green shorts, showing off her slender legs. A tank top that hung there on her shoulders was tightly fitted over her chest and her hair was straight and slick.

"You're not... going out are you?"

"Sure I am," She stated cooly, "I got a date with David,"

Huey grumbled and shook his head.David. Jazmine's off again, on again boy toy for the passed two and a half years. He was like her... pet puppy that would take a beating and just come back with his little tail wagging whenever she called him. 

Huey spent many a nights trying to consol the young girl whenever they would "breakup... for good!" And honestly, it was way passed pissing him off.

"Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?"

"Oh Huey," She heaved a sigh and shifted her weight to her other foot, "We're going to the lake... It's hot today,"

"Tom's gonna be pissed if he finds out you left the house like that,"

"Well, Momma and Daddy aren't gonna be home for another three days," She reminded him, giving him a wink, "Be a really annoying time to start being a tattle-tale!" 

Huey just sipped at his grape soda and stared intently at the book he had been trying to read earlier, "Whatever,"

_OoOOooOOOOoOOooOOooOO_

It wasn't that Huey didn't like David. David was okay, he supposed. It was just... well... he made Jazmine cry. and when she cried, she didn't go to her parents... she went to Huey. She would latch onto Huey until late at night. Sometimes she'd fall asleep in his arms and no matter how much he hated himself for it... he always had to fight the torturous desire to...well... keep his hands where he could see them.

They weren't physical with each other... not ever. But when she needed to be held... she always volunteered him. He'd sit there in silence on their bedroom floor and just hold her for hours and hours until her tears subsided. 

Well, he had seen it coming. It was about 12:09 at night when he was awoken in his sleep by the sound of the front door slamming and a very high pitched, "Huuuueeeeeyyyyyyyyy!"

He shot up in his bed, the sound of rapid foot steps running up the stairs echoed in his ears before his bedroom door was swung open and Jazmine, literally, lunged at him.

"Jazmine!" he exclaimed in surprise. The two were soon drowning in an ocean of comforter and sheet and pillows. She snuggled her face into the blanket that covered his chest, sobbing deeply.

"David... David... bro-bro-broke up with meEeeeEEeEEEeeEEE!"

He sighed heavily, "Jazmine... it's really late and-"

"MY HEART IS BREAKING AND THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?"

"Jazmine,"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She just collapsed into his chest in a fit of tears and sobs. Huey just moaned and sat up, wrapping his arms instinctivly around her, trying to urge her to her feet.

"C'mon,"

_OooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOO_

He ushered the frantic girl downstairs and sat her down on the buffet bar stool, where he then reached up above the oven and took out a tall slim bottle filled with gold liquid.

"What's that?"

"Tequilla," He muttered, pouring himself a shot.

"Why do you need that?" she asked as he down the shot whole, he gasped when it was down and smacked his lips.

"Cos I'm about to ask you what happened... and I need to prepare myself,"

"May I have some?"

"You won't like it," He muttered, pouring himself a second shot. He wasn't a fan of alcohol, but in his eyes, he was an adult and he could handle more than just a little liquor. 

She just pouted and slunk in her seat. Huey moaned inwardly and poured her her own shot. She smiled gently through her sad expression and poured the drink down her throat. Her nose wrinkled and her lips pierced out, her teeth grazing over her lower lip. 

"Okay... So what happened between you and David?"

_OOoOOOooOOOoOOoooOOOOOOooOOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOooOooOOOooOOoo_

_yeah i think im just gonna make each chapter small... cos... idk._

_mmmmm tequilla_

_and yes, i brought David back. whoever names the fic where he was in last gets to pick the next fic i update... it can only be a fic that is unfinished. so sequels or anything_


	3. Chapter 3

"He… he told me… there… was… someone else," She sniffed, tears running merrily down her tanned face.

"Really?" Huey hadn't been expecting that. He had assumed they got into another stupid easily avoidable fight but had gotten carried away. It always happened. But… there was someone else now? "Who?"

"Tracy Jenkins from American History," She mewed gently, "He said she asked him to the turn around dance and… and… he said yes,"

She started up on her quiet little sobs, making Huey sigh and fill up her shot again. She graciously accepted it and took a sip. Hm. It was going down smoother than the first. Huey helped himself to a shot and looked at her with pity as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"So I guess it really is over…. For good,"

He huffed loudly, "Oh come off it, Jazmine,"

She looked up at him, shocked by his words. He just huffed again and poured them both another shot.

"You always say it's over for good,"

"Well this time it IS!"

"Right,"

"Huey!"

"It's true! You let yourself get hurt by that bastard and then you just throw everything else down and run after him whenever he asks for you back. I don't care if you wanna do that then fine, but stop coming to ME every fucking week to complain about what a jerk he is," Huey barked at her, leaning over the bar to glare at her in her face, "I already know how he is. But if I wanna know, I'll ask!"

She started crying again, taking the bottle and giving herself another shot. She downed it and opened her eyes slowly. It was… starting to taste sweeter. Once her eyes were half slit, she noticed something she never did before. 

Huey had… gorgeous eyes. A very dreamy smile crept it's way on her lips.

"Jazmine?" 

She moaned very quietly and very suddenly, pushed her body forward, landing a gentle kiss on his lips. Huey remained completely dormant, his lips parted only slightly but didn't shift even a bit on the sudden contact.

The feather soft lips that were barely touching his, shifted back. Jazmine sat there with a satisfied smile playing on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, with a sweet angelic face.

"Ja… Jazmine," His voice cracked, "You… should rest,"

Another kiss was placed on his lips, only this one was a bit more fierce. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and racked against his tongue and teeth. Huey's eyes widened even more and he tried to push her back when he tasted the familiar taste of blood. 

Crazy bitch had cut her tongue on his canine. 

"Okay… you should… probably go to bed… I'll sleep in Tom and Sarah's room and you-"

"I wanna stay with _you_," She muttered, getting up and walking around the counter. Huey, for whatever reason, didn't move even a step. She made her way over to him and pressed her body up to his. 

She pressed her face into his neck, she inhaled deeply, her heart racing at the scent of his body wash. 

"Jazmine… this is…wron-"

She leaned forward and kissed him feverishly. This time, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her firmly. She slipped one of her own hands into his pocket.

When the kiss broke, Huey was taken by the hand up the stairs, he wasn't trying to push back, however. Yeah, he knew that to some this may seem… strange…

But They weren't related. And the two would have grown up together anyway if his grandfather hadn't been killed so early on.

Yeah… it was a cop out. He knew it.

_OooOOooOoooOOOooOoOOooOo_

_Uh yeah… rating WILL go up. XD _


	4. Chapter 4

_To be honest…. This fic is SUPPOSED To move fast. I was kinda trying to get that feel so, if u feel like its moving quickly…well… then u prolly are right_

_OoooOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_

Huey felt fire pulsing through his body as his eyes parted slowly the next morning. Damn, his head was pounding. He suddenly felt something snuggling up to his body. Curiously, he turned his head over to the side. When he saw the naked girl's head resting gently on his chest, he nearly swallowed his own tongue.

Shit.

He pushed her off gently and rubbed his head with his index and thumb as flash backs from the previous night flooded back to him in pieces. 

He left her there on the bed and headed for the bathroom. He locked the door and let himself into the shower. Damn. No more tequila. None. No more.

As the water ran over his body, he let his eyes slip shut again. The water was hot, and ran gently down him. He needed to breathe. Just… needed some time to figure out what was going on in his head. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.

OooOOOooOOooOooOOoOooO

Jazmine awoke with a horrible head ache. She remembered every moment from the night before, but she could hardly believe it. She needed no more convincing, however, when she noticed the clothes and used condom discarded on the floor. Bluishing, she looked around for her "lover" but he was nowhere around. 

She got up and slowly got dressed. She felt ashamed, but at the same time, quite whole. She knew she loved him… but was the feeling mutual? Well… he didn't pull her away so…

The door suddenly flew open. Huey looked very shooken up. He threw open his dresser and tossed out some clothes feverishly.

"Huey?" She breathed coolly, "What're you…"

"I gotta go," He told her sternly, "Now,"

"What? Where are you going?"

"Tell your folks I'll be back soon,"

"Why are you leaving?"

He didn't answer. He just tossed his clothes into a bag and snapped it shut. He then tossed the suitcase over his shoulder and headed out the door. Jazmine was in hot persuit, fear clouding her heart.

"Huey! Please! Answer me!" She wailed, clutching onto his sleeve, "What's going on?"

"I… don't really know right now," He admitted, making his way down the stairs and his gaze away from hers, "But I have to leave now,"

"But WHERE are you going?"

He breathed and shook his head. His hand twitched awkwardly on the doorknob. He felt her body slam hard on his back, her arms wrapping tightly around his torso. He breathed heavily and looked down at her over his shoulder.

"Queens," 

"But why?"

"I just have to, okay?"

"Huey! Are you… running away from _me_?" She sniffed, feeling the tears roll down her face, "I'm sorry, Huey. I… I thought you wanted to…to…"

"No," He let out, turning around and looking at her whimpering face, "I… I don't regret last night…. but... I have to leave now. I… can't explain it,"

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't even believe it myself and…"

"Believe what?" Her voice was ragged and her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes looked very damaged and abused. Damn it, "What could possibly be in Queens?"

He stared at her for what must have been a minute. He swallowed hard and stared deeply at the girl who was desperate for an answer. He was sure she wouldn't be happy to hear what he had figured out from that phone call. He was even more sure she'd call him crazy… but he decided pretty quickly that it didn't matter. She did deserve to know.

"Riley,"

_OoooOOOoOOOooOOoooOOOOOooOO_

_YIKES! What! XD _

_Oh yeah! And MizzCookieLover was the first to guess right. David was Jazzy's BF in Batter Up. WOOT! _

_So! U need to pick whatever fanfic that I haven't finished that I will update next! _

_Acceptance speeches are welcome_


	5. Chapter 5

_hope its suitable_

_OooOOOOooOOOoOOOoooOOoOOOOooOOOooOOOO_

I've always been alone. I woke up in a hospital, not knowing who I was, when I was ten. I was taken in by a nice family. No one told me _anything _about my real family, even though I always asked. They'd dismiss my questions and change the subject. I always figured they were waiting for the right time.

But...for me... it just never came fast enough. 

I love my Mom and Pop… but I gotta _know_. Where did I come from? Why was I asleep for so long? And why is it that whenever my parents watch the News, I feel… happy. I don't like to watch it, but if I'm in the same roomplaying guitar or something (yes, I play guitar. Quite well, actually) and I just hear it in the background…I just get happy. Like… Like that piece of me that's missing fills just a little bit up. 

I'm also sorta afraid of closets for some reason, but that's another story. 

Anyway, one day at school we had to do some… family tree thing. My name is Riley Gorgins but I've always wondered what my first name was… the one I was born with. One night, I snuck into our attic and dug around. I found my birthcertificate. 

Riley Freeman. 

Freeman… it rang a bell. 

I also found some police records. Sheesh. I was a bad kid. Graffiti… beating up kids… stealing video games. Damn. I don't remember a lick of that. Now adays the worst I've done is cheat on math tests... and occasionally fib to my parents.

Suddenly, I found a police record that had my address… my old one. "Timid Deer" DAMN! No wonder I changed that street sign (a/n Strip ref) to Notorius B.I.G!

Then... there it was. A photo. A photo of _me_... me as a kid. I was standing with another boy who looked almost just like me. Only his hair was a massively huge fro. I had my hair in cornrows. Heh. I always liked cornrows but my folks never let me get them.

Anyway, the boy with me look pretty mad... but then again, I looked kind of annoying. I was leaning against him, holding up a note that said, "Keep It Gangstah" there was an old man in the background.

Were these two... my... _family_?

I kept looking. There were a few files on the boy. I got a name. Huey Freeman. He was taken into custody for starting some riot. There was a third file on the old man. Robert Freeman- harboring two known fugitives. 

Wow. Me and my brother must have been something bad. 

That's when I noticed the number under contacts. Seems like my brother was sent to live with his neighbor. Tom and Sarah Dubois. He was still living there! I could call him! I could see my family again! Maybe... maybe he was all I had left. Maybe he didn't know where I was.

I heard my parents calling from downstairs. Jumping a little, I stuffed the document into my jacket and went back down. When they asked what was going on, I lied and said I was looking for my old basketball. 

I don't think they bought it, but they didn't bug me about it.

Anyway, you could imagine... I really couldn't wait to call him up. But when I did, some old dude answered.

"Hello. This is District attorney Tom Dubois," 

"Uh... is Huey there?"

"Sorry. But this is my cell... we don't really have a house phone,"

"Oh... well, is there a number I could reach him at?"

"Sure. Lemmie give you his cell,"

It was weird that this dude just gave me the number, but I didn't question it. I jotted down the number feverishly but after I thanked the guy and hung up... I couldn't make myself call Huey. I just carried the number around for what seemed like forever. I went to school and told my best friend about it. He told me to try, but not to get my hopes up. For all I knew... This Huey could be a real big jerk and didn't WANT contact with me.

But he was my brother. I needed to know who I was. I needed to figure out what the hell happened to me... and why I have this burn mark on my face.

Well... I know that I was burned as a kid. But my parents spent a ton of money to get me plastic surgery so all I had was a scar on my back. But no one ever told me what burned me or why it was such a big deal. Like my life was a big secret.

The questions kept adding and I was getting no answers. So, early one Sunday (after Church) I gave Huey Freeman a call. The phone rang three times before I heard it click.

"Hello?" He sounded annoyed. I could hear water running in the background.

"Uh... Is this Huey Freeman?"

"Yeah," The water shut off. Shit. Caught him in the shower or something, "Who is this?"

"Uh... I was kinda hoping you could tell me," I admitted, "I think... I think we're related,"

"Related how?" Boy. This dude was icey sounding. 

"You aint gonna believe this... but... I think I'm yo brothah,"

There was a pause. I could tell he was trying to piece together what was going on. Then, I heard his breath start to quicken. Was he angry?

"This some kind of sick joke?"

"No! No joke," I exclaimed, "Look, my name is Riley... I found this... box of stuff and... well... I'd really like to talk to you,"

Huey Freeman didn't say anything. I assumed he just pressed the phone to his ear. That or he hung up. I couldn't tell. There wasn't another sound and it made me feel a little sick. I was blowing my chance. It was possible... possible that he didn;t want this. That he knew about all of this and didn't want to see me. If so... I still needed to know why. 

"I'll go to you. My phone is tapped,"

_OooOOOOooOOOoOOOoooOOoOOOOooOOOooOOOO_

_didnt see a conspiracy story coming, DID you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Riley had a hoody flipped up over his head as he waited at the meeting spot. In an old playground at 10 Oclock at night... an hour passed curfew. He was seated at the third park bench from the slide and was getting more than a little anxious. 

After what felt like forever, a figure came from behind a tree. At first, Riley put on the defensive. He could be a thug... or... something.

But when the guy got closer he noticed... he had an afro.

"Huey?" Riley said awkwardly, getting to his feet. Huey didn't reply. He walked feverishly at him and yanked back Riley's hoody so he could see his face. The look in the older boy's eyes were deadly...and it made Riley nervous, "uh..."

Huey shoved him back and glared deeply at him, "Who the hell _are _you?"

"I... I'm your brother,"

"Get _real_," Huey barked, "My brother _died _in a car wreck five years ago. I saw it happen. I wanna know how some stupid punk here in Queens knows anything about it,"

Now, this may seem odd... seeing as Huey was in such a rush to get to where he was now. But... this was his way of testing the boy. This was how they spoke to eachother, even when they weren't really mad. Huey was pissed NOW, ofcourse... but only since there was that chance that this person was just a fake. Which... would probably drive him over the edge.

Riley felt his heart sink, "... I have all these files... on you,"

"What?"

Riley tossed a file at him. Huey snagged it and forced it open, his eyes running feverishly over all the documents and papers. His arrest at the age of ten, Riley's arrest at eight and Grandad's...well... when he was old. Riley's birth certificate and a few of their report cards from J Edgar Hoover.

"Where the _hell _you'd get this?" Huey barked.

"My attic!" Riley defended, his hands in the air, "Look, I don-"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on," Huey barked, grabbing the boy around the collar and glaring at him, "But what the hell makes you think I'm your brother?"

"Because I was in a coma!" Riley shouted back, "I woke up from a coma with no family. I had burns all over my body but the docors were able to fix it with plastic surgery! Please! Lemmie go! You're hurting me,"

Huey dropped the boy and glared down at him, "You don't remember anything?"

"Not a damn thing," Riley admitted, stumbling back, "I... I just needed to know who I was... and... and I thought that even if you're not my brother fo real... then... you could atleast help me,"

Huey deliberated for a moment silently in his mind. He shook his head solemnly and cursed lightly, "Look... you obviously need help... and I wish you the best but..." He sighed and looked up at the heart broken boy before him, "There's no way you could be my baby brother. There... there's just no way. I'm sorry,"

Huey turned to walk away, feeling more pain than ever. Riley was dead, he knew it. He... he couldn't be alive. There was just no way. Huey was honestly more concerned with how his own files ended up in Queens. He was gonna have to figure that one out... after a quick night's rest. The traveling exhausted him.

But what was said next made Huey stop in his tracks. His heart stopped for a moment only to resume at full speed. What came out of the boy's mouth made Huey rethink everything and realize that he TRULLY was the baby brother that he had lost for so long. And all it took was...

"Man, Niggah... you _gay_,"

It... It _was _Riley.

_OooOOooOOOOooOOOooOOoooOOOOooOOooOOO_

_wow...super short... but it seemed like a good place to end it so..._

_yey!_


	7. Chapter 7

Huey brought Riley back to his hotel room where Jazmine was still awake, watching TV. She shut it off and jumped up when they walked into the room. Tears instantly flooded to her eyes when she noticed the skinny boy that was standing next to Huey.

They were almost identical.

"Is that... really... Riley?"

"He doesn't have any memory of us," Huey said casually. He turned to Riley and gestured to the shocked girl, "This is Jazmine. You knew her before... the accident,"

"What about that old man?" Riley asked, taking out the photo and holding it up, "Who's he?"

When Jazmine saw the picture she couldn't take it. She collapsed into tears and had to excuse herself, wiping at her eyes feverishly. Riley looked at Huey who's eyes narrowed at the brow and then relaxed to form a sad frown.

"That's our Grandad," Huey told him darkly, "He... He didn't make it,"

"Oh..." Riley muttered, tucking the photo back into his pocket, "I... I'm sorry, man,"

"Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we get some sleep?" Huey offered, "We'll figure out what to do in the morning,"

"Well... I uh... actually really need to get home," Riley admitted nervously, "If my folks catch me out this late... well... I'll die... _again_," He chuckled the last bit, but didn't receive even a smile from the cold faced boy before him.

"Those aren't you parents, Riley,"

"Well... yeah... I know," Riley murmered, "But... I gotta get home, anyway. I'll catch up wit'yall here tomorrow, ai'ight?"

"Fine,"

"Coo," And with nothing but a smile, Riley reluctantly stepped forward, as if wanting to give him a hug. Huey didn't seem to notice the action... or he just didn't care. He watched Riley awkwardly push back and scratch his neck before leaving the hotel room for good.

Jazmine sniffed and dried her eyes quickly, "Oh Huey... is it really him?"

"I... think so," Huey breathed, sitting down hard on the bed, "But... I saw him... I saw him when it happene..."

Jazmine say down behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gently nuzzled her nose behind his ear and exhaled sweetly.

"Mom and Daddy are gonna be worried,"

"I already called ahead," Huey told her, "They said be home by next Friday when our vacation is up,"

"You told them about Riley?"

"Hell no. I told them we decided to take a roadtrip to Chicago to see my old house,"

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence as Huey stood up. Jazmine couldn't help but feel dirty and selfish for desperately wanting to ask what they were. Were they dating? Were they friends? Were they... what!? What the hell were they?

She knew that this was not the time to ask. He was so confused right now. He didn't need her messing with his mind.

She tucked herself polietly under the covers of her own bed and tried to shut her eyes. She heard him get into his pajamas and pull himself into his own bed. Yeah. Things were akward.

OooOOoooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoOO

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going out so early, young man!?"

Riley froze, his hand twitching on the doorknob. He swallowed hard and turned half way to see his mother standing there with her arms folded over her chest. Her foot was tapping and her stepford wife dress perfectly in place. Not a wrinkle noticeable.

Mrs.Gorgins was a lovely woman. Her skin was milky white and she had honey blonde hair. Her eyes were the clearest of azure blue and her mouth was usually up in a pleasant smile. But not today.

"Uh... mornin' Ma," Riley forced a weak smile, "Just uh... goin out to practice with Larry and Alex,"

"Where's your guitar?" She asked patiently but slyly.

"In ma room. See, I was gon' go use Alex's cuz he got this bran' new Takamine Jasmine that is jus' too sweet fo words, ya know?"

"Excuse me young man? You wanna try that again?"

"I uh...mean uh... It sounds pretty an' it's fun to play. Plus, I need some work on acustic,"

She surveyed him for a moment, as if trying to catch him in some loophole. Finding none, she shrugged her elegant shoulders and kissed his head, "Don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Ai'ight. Latah Ma,"

OooOOoooOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoOO

Riley made it to Huey and Jazmine's hotel in no time, panting a little hard as he placed his bike down on the wall. He made sure to call Alex and cover for him just in case his mother decided to call. Alex told him he had his back and probably went back to bed.

When Riley went into the hotel room, Jazmine was still asleep but Huey was long gone.

She stirred when the light hit her eyes, sitting up and groggily yawning and rubbed her face and looked at the boy in the door frame.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to wake ya,"

"It's no big deal," she yawned delicately, "I needed to get up, anyway,"

"Huey's missing,"

"Oh?" She yawned again and streched wide, her thin arms reaching high over her head, "Nah. He's probably downstairs at the gym or something. He likes to do some two hour work out every morning," She looked at the clock on the night stand and nodded her head, "He should be up any minute now,"

Riley watched as the young woman stood up and went over to her still unpacked bag and took out the clothes she had chosen to wear that day.

"So... are you Huey's... uh... girlfriend or..."

Jazmine didn't say anything. She just looked up at him and opened her mouth, as if deliberating her next few words, "I..."

Suddenly, Huey graced the room with his presence by walking inside. Riley and Huey's eyes locked for a moment before Huey ran the moist towel over his face and popped his neck.

"We're meeting with an old friend of mine. Go get in the car,"

"Kay," Riley said obidently and made his way downstairs. Jazmine stood up but Huey shook his head at her.

"You stay here. I don't want you getting hurt,"

She sat right back down and sighed, "How long are you gonna be gone?"

Huey ignored her question and shut the door. Before so, he gave a quick, "Keep the doors locked."

_OooOOooOOOOooOOOooOooOOOooOOo_

_i wonder who they are going to see!!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Where we at?" Riley asked impatiently and nervously as the pulled up in some vacant lot. Huey unbuckled his seat belt and shoved what looked like a gun into his pants pocket, "Wha...wha... whacha need that fo-for?"

"Here," Huey tossed him one and got out of the car. The sound of the door shutting made Riley jump as he hurriedly shoved the pistol into his own pants pocket. Oh shit. What the hell was going on!?

He shimmied himself out of the car and looked around the lot. Huey was standing there, but seemed to be staring at something in the distance. But all Riley could see was thick fog.

Suddenly, something dark cut through the lowered cloud and Riley felt a lump in his throat form as a tall white man with shades step into view. He was dressed in a dark grey suit and had a patient smile on his lips.

"Good to see you again, Huey,"

"Riley, this is the White Shadow," Huey introduced, "He works for the government and has been listening and following me since we were kids,"

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons," Huey just said simply.

"I'm glad you two found eachother again," Shadow spoke up, wiping his hands with a hankerchief.

"So you know about all of this?" Huey snapped, "Who did this? And why?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything much more than you already know, Huey. But did some digging for you, it may prove useful but if not...well... just be grateful you have your brother back," Shadow said suddenly, pulling out a tan folder from his coat and tossing it on the ground at Huey's feet, "But you do realize I could get in serious trouble for doing this,"

"I appreciate it," Huey told him honestly, "Actually... I was surprised you agreed to help,"

"Well... Let's just say the ones responsible for this... don't deserve to get away with it," Shadow said gravely, "No matter what cause they were expecting to get from it,"

A smirk played on Huey's lips, "My revolutionary ways rubbing off on you?"

"Maybe a little," Shadow smiled coyly and gave a backwards wave, "If you need anything else... lemmie know,"

And with that, the mysterious man was gone without a trace.

_OooOOooOOOOooOOOooOOOooOOooOO_

There was a knock at the door just as Jazmine stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the robe about her body tightly and opened the door all too willingly. Her eyes widened when they fell on a very pretty, but angry looking white woman with blonde hair.

"Where is Riley?"

"What?"

"I'm his mother," She said darkly, "Where is my son!? His bike is out there and they said he was in this room!"

"I..." Jazmine started, her mouth agape, "I'm not sure. He left about an hour ago with Hu... uh... His friend,"

"What friend?" The woman seemed like she was about to punch the mulatto in the face if she didn't get the information she wanted, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jazmine Dubois," Jazmine said a bit too suddenly, but soon regretted it when she saw the woman's eyes pop wide open.

"Dubois!? You mean... that... you're... He's with that Freeman boy!? Huey is here!?"

"I..."

"For your sake, he better not know _anything_,"

Jazmine was about to say something, but felt something hard fall on the back of her head. Her eyes fought to stay open but soon drifted shut. Panic was the last thing she felt as the thought of Huey and Riley being in serious trouble flooded her mind. What was going on!?

_OooOOooOOOOooOOOooOOOooOOooOO_

_I KNO! I KNO!! its short!! im soooorrrrrryyyyy!! But everyone's yelling at me to upday and i dont get much time to do this and i promoised id update Rage Against The Machine but for some reason I cant find the files on that one so its gonna be late and... UGH!!_

_What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful_


End file.
